


进击的巨人][团兵] 无意义脑洞三十五号

by zoologies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoologies/pseuds/zoologies





	进击的巨人][团兵] 无意义脑洞三十五号

早餐梗

最一开始感觉是有人低声呼唤，配合着一股温度改变的错觉，他眉头动一动，小心偏过一个角度躲去阳光穿透眼皮而来的热度，肩膀、指尖、哪怕来到脸上的触碰都无法阻止他，梦境太美而困意渊远流长，他翻个身表达与床铺抵死缠绵的决心。

 

于是那阵呼唤消失了，取而代之的，后颈落下一阵湿热的鼻息，那个吻带着咬合的力道，忽轻忽重让人难以忽视，些微刺痛后是舌尖安抚的缠绵悱恻，野生肉食动物揣摩下口的角度，热气绵延到肩胛，亲吻与咬痕如影随形，用犬牙轻轻磨蹭那块薄博的皮肤，双唇覆盖而下，吸吮留下一片难以褪去的阴影，如同打下烙印。

 

埃尔温不去阻止，那力道就越发不知轻重，从肩胛前进到小圆肌，再回过头去咬二头肌那块相当入口的肌肉，这次不是真的亲吻是张开口的撕咬，力道却不大像只贪玩的猫，总爱留下印记、总要标记地盘，而他的猫拒绝用双掌去接触他哪怕一片皮肤，身旁床垫随着他的移动下陷，而唇舌走过的痕迹跟着下移，对方小心翼翼吻过他每一块脊椎，沿着一格格浮凸向下移动，牙齿帮助定位，双唇小心摩擦，而舌尖在其上打转，像是品尝蛋糕塔上的糖霜，又或是酒杯上的浓稠泡沫，一截一截向下移，对下口的身体逐渐发红、缓慢绷紧的姿态无动于衷，专注于肌肉纹理间的细缝，揣摩骨与骨之间的联系，触碰不到血管与神经，却能摸到悸动与哪怕一丝丝的情欲碎片。

 

最后一口终结在尾椎，他细细品尝，用点力气去吸吮，张开嘴刻意去折磨那一小片皮肤，却不再往下，沿着股骨移动，随肌肉紧绷的角度向上外斜，毫不在意对大腿饱满的肌肉来上一口，却又嫌弃不够满意，停下脚步多留下几个牙印，每一口都是精雕细琢，直到完美主义稍能点头，是牙齿先叼起一小块皮肉，而后是舌尖的打转，总要配合亲吻，再扩大范围的咬下去，流连忘返的鼻息缠绵，却又是往下打转，走过紧绷的大腿肌肉，大腿内侧的徘徊是故意的，没有半点认真，连一个齿痕都不愿意留下，下滑到髌骨才愿意停下，膝盖骨上的皮肤柔软，轻轻啃咬就是一片青红，斑斑驳驳，而湿热的舌尖沿着他流转，绕到膝窝处后一阵停顿，似乎思考着怎么下手，埃尔温闭着眼睛头歪向一侧，他的身体紧绷，而某种两人皆知的味道上来了，将身体的颜色带着深上一轮，连带热度都无可救药。

 

对方停顿的时间太久了，简直欲盖弥彰，大概是专注关键部位的变化，阖上眼睛失去视觉，其他的感官就跟着敏感了起来，几乎能听到跟空气融为一体的哼笑声，肉食动物放开了他那一片薄到过度敏感的皮肤，一片阴影垄罩下来，打量他美味的早晨猎物，而床铺跟着稍微翻动，湿热从下腹再次开始，在他的腹肌各种刁难，舔拭跟咀嚼必不可少，一遍一遍的亲吻已经超过那个人的耐性了，怎么想都是故意而为，真枪实弹上膛的时候他的猫可没这种闲情雅致。

 

沿着腹股沟舔咬而下，热气跟鼻息将对方的频率也上拉一层，心跳的速度也好，呼吸的热气也好，都让人难以拒绝，而一口过分用力的啃咬落在大腿内侧交界处，这就太过分了，埃尔温忍了太久终于双脚用力如同捕兽夹般一把抓住他那只凶残的狩猎者。

 

他张开眼睛向下望，他黑发黑眼的猫、他的猞猁、他的丈夫、他观察多年的肉食动物被他困在双腿间，神情冷淡，就耳尖一片鲜红显得欲语还休。

 

“利维，你在做什么？”于是他只好配合开启一些明知故问，哪怕眼角已经弯成近乎愉快的角度，连带声音都带上不该有的热度。

 

“这不是很明显吗？”利维尔在他双腿间也能显得格外心情平静，他说话的热气对关键部位而言太过刺激了，“叫你起床？”

 

为了避开刺激源，他只好在周六早晨用上十成十的力度将小野兽逮了上来，他们四目相对，此时不附上一些亲吻显然过于糟蹋，于是利维尔得以居高临下观察他带来的一片狼藉，他的作品刻意留在衣物能包裹的角落，颜色却在显白的皮肤上留下鲜艳的拓印，埃尔温从他的视线发现了对方的险恶意图，他微笑咧开嘴，这个吻的力道加大，一个侧翻足够把比他体型小上一圈的野兽控制在身下。

 

利维尔偏好的性爱方式一向带有雷厉风行的节奏，精准又快，对于力道跟敏感的判断把握的相当好，比起埃尔温缠绵悱恻的前戏，最一开始他可是彻底地嗤之以鼻，却在不得不的被影响下，也开始懂了前戏的爱抚与调情，但在亲吻这方面终究喜好度差了埃尔温一截，他金发的猎物撬开无法分离的双唇，舌尖交缠几乎带有互相撕咬的魄力，埃尔温一手固定住利维尔与他十指交扣，另一首已经往下攻城略地，作为早餐与闹钟功能的提供者，利维尔能清楚感觉到下半身短裤的摇摇欲坠。

 

埃尔温清楚底下野兽认真挣扎起来将是多大劲头，顺势就松开了将裤头下拉的左手，他以两手固定利维尔的面庞，仗着体型优势将对方压入床垫之中，舔吻与啃咬徘徊不去，只专注双唇之间，却是上颚及舌根没有一处放过，用力过猛连唾液都从嘴角溢出，空不出手去剥利维尔的衣料他也不放在心上，整个人沉下身子，像只舒服的狮子磨蹭草地般招惹他的肉食动物，胸膛抵胸膛，肋骨相贴，胯骨松松撞在一起，关键部位箭在弦上显然却没机会去发。

 

利维尔用尽全力才一把从他无耻的公狮身下钻出一颗头，尽全力去吸一口甜美的空气，埃尔温却像是早已料到他的动作似的，游刃有余抓住这个空档一口咬在他耳间，于是那通红就不局限在耳后那片皮肤，连着项颈和鼻尖、顺着肌肉线条一路往身体蔓延了下去，利维耳那一句刷过牙再吃早餐便显得有点不了了之。

 

埃尔温却深谙早餐真谛，他维持两人骨肉相贴，刻意的磨蹭是停了，双唇跟讲话的热气却仍旧滞留在左耳边，看来誓死要让他的肉食动物暴毙于心率过快的死因，“你还没告诉我早餐的内容，”语气带着早起的沙哑还有半点的模糊不清，“是鸡胸吗？”他一只手还固定在利维尔脸颊旁，另一只手已经动手去拉那件休闲服，“还是鸡腿肉？”于是右手调转又开始折腾那件摇摇欲坠的短裤。

 

“你才鸡腿肉！”

 

显然对于所属种族有所坚持的黑色肉食动物猛然抱起，他双脚一下固定住埃尔温腰际，上半身一个用力足以把他的金毛大猎物重新翻倒回床垫的另一侧。

 

“煎了蛋但是没有鸡胸肉，”他一边说一边理所当然盘据在埃尔温身上，双髋相贴也就亏得他们认识了太久互相摸清楚彼此的脾气才忍的下那股欲盖弥彰的热度、那简直过分张扬的气息，连清晨的空气都无法掩饰，“当然鸡腿肉也没有。”

 

话语里毫无挑衅作用，不过利维尔将身体往后倾，重量向着关键部位稍微下压，却又没有用上全力，稍微的蹭着，右手乍看是固定，却又顺势从大腿内侧滑了下去，埃尔温眉头挑的老高，嘴角却是憋不住，笑意扩大，几乎带上浅浅笑声。

 

“还帮你炸了土豆脆片，”利维尔心不甘情不愿的承认，“正热着，起床吗？”

 

于是撩拨到此为止，早安吻与闹钟的功用点到即可，利维尔这次真的往下挪从埃尔温身上滑了下去，脚尖刚着地，背后一个力道揣着他的裤头一把把人又拖回床上，黑色野兽在床上翻滚半圈之后重新回到埃尔温胸前，他金发的大猎物长手长脚把他固定在胸口那块凹槽里，背后是心跳一下一下有点稍嫌过快的敲打，身后是长腿从他双脚间穿过细细摩擦。

 

埃尔温的嗓音再他耳后，还是带着些许笑意。

 

“什么时候学会这种小心机的，大厨师？”

 

“说过了，只是叫你起床而已。”当事人义正严词澄清。

 

埃尔温不跟他的肉食动物计较，他观察他过多年头，以至于清楚对方的猎食经验和生活模式，当然偶尔的发情周期也在掌握，他轻轻弯下身子嗅闻对方一大清早洗过头发的沐浴乳味道，张口不是组织下一句对话而是一口咬在对方项颈上，理所当然地用力，啃咬后再一气呵成的吸吮，动作之快让他还来得及稍微往后撤离肉食动物一记肘击。

 

“太上面了！”利维耳在他怀里翻滚挣扎，“衣领盖不过去啊你这家伙！”

 

“今天才周六，我们还有周日呢。”

 

“你想把假日都耗在这张床上吗？”

 

“有何不可，我们还有替换的两张床单呢。”

 

利维尔迅速扭头看了他一眼，以眼神表述你何时这么清楚家事量的吐槽打量了他大半天，埃尔温接受他的吐槽，利维尔那张面露凶相的表情他看习惯了，怎么会摸不透对方一层表皮下面心思想的是什么，他凑过去再一口轻轻落在肩胛上，轻若道别的吻痕，重若刻骨铭心的烙印。

 

而他这张漂亮皮囊下藏着怎样一颗心利维尔又怎么会摸不清楚，他翻转身体，面对面去打量他的金色猎物，那双柔软的蓝眼睛直直望了下来，将利维尔盛装入其中。

 

“那么，我从前菜开始吃总可以吧？”于是谁的手沿着休闲服下襬顺着脊椎一路往上抚摸，动作轻柔、姿态引火。

 

“至少说声我要开动了吧？”于是谁固定谁的双颊，凶狠扑了上去，张牙舞爪却又足够亲密无间。

 

双唇紧密贴合，四肢交缠直至密不可分，热度一下窜的老高，空气里渗透出某种气息，而其中意味不需言明，只有那一桌冷去的早餐与次日在艳阳下曝晒的干净床单，大概才稍微懂得其中滋味。


End file.
